


【洋我】谁能不爱腹肌呢

by kwiniebabe



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwiniebabe/pseuds/kwiniebabe





	【洋我】谁能不爱腹肌呢

我，一个和男明星隐婚的女的。  
因为太想老公的腹肌，冒着被粉丝发现的风险斥巨资飞到了他工作的海岛。

我，一个极其护食的女的。  
因为老公在拍摄现场裸着上半身拍照而吃醋暴走，无视老公与我久别重逢的雀跃与欣喜，毅然决然决定拖着行李先回酒店倒时差。

我，一个酷爱睡觉的女的。  
在酒店睡到昏天黑地，甚至连老公什么时候进屋的都不知道，直到被亲的上气不接下气，才从睡梦中惊醒，然后就对上老公的大帅脸。  
老公穿西装好帅啊！幸亏他进屋之前脱掉了他的厚底鞋。  
一切看起来都很完美。

我，一个容易哄的女的。  
老公一边用鼻尖蹭我侧颈，一边黏黏糊糊地说想我。  
不行，我还在生气呢。  
然后老公就牵着我的手解开衬衣乖乖给我摸腹肌，一块两块三块，真的好好摸啊！  
我就原谅他了。  
老公的腹肌都是我的！我的！  
吧唧亲一口，谁也偷不走。  
可以再拧两下小樱桃吗？  
应该可以，毕竟得寸进尺四个字已经刻在了我的人生信条里。

我，一个忘性大的女的。  
永远不要惹一个披着羊皮的狼，即使他有腹肌也不行。  
这应该是刻在我人生信条里的另一句话。  
否则当你在被折腾到后半夜，抬手都没有力气的时候，才知道什么叫小别胜新婚。

他从后面搂着我的腰，下面一边使着力气顶，一边含着我耳垂舔舐。  
我挣扎着抓住床沿，脸上哭得湿漉漉的叫他慢点。  
老公很贴心地放慢了速度，下身打着圈往里插，嘴上也没个正行，说些让人脸红的荤话。  
我稍微缓过点力气来，屁股往他身上蹭，手也背过去不老实地摸他的腹肌。  
他抓住我作乱的手，一下整根拔出又整根没入，爽得我腿根打颤，没忍住叫了出来。  
老公轻笑了一声，又开始加快动作，还坏心眼地在我耳边吹气，“这么喜欢男人腹肌啊。”  
我抓他咬他要他把我拧过来，还没来得及和老公的腹肌say嗨，就又被亲的晕晕乎乎。  
他拉着我的手放在胸肌上，“这也可以，哪里都可以。”  
木子洋就是麻醉药，不用怀疑。

又一次被顶得气都喘不匀的时候，我悲伤地想起这竟然只是我在做梦，并且已经凌晨两点多了我还在看木子洋的腹肌。

于是我愤怒地捶床并在心里大声呐喊：木子洋我可以！我什么都可以！


End file.
